Triquetria
by PiperPotter
Summary: This is a Harry Pottercharmed crossover. Harry has a brother and three sisters.
1. Chapter 1

What if Lily and James Potter didn't only have one son but in fact they had five children. Two boys and three girls. If you think that just because they had more children it would save them you will be disappointed. But with there five children not only did they give us the saviour of the wizading world but the saviours of the entire one. They had Harry and then the first set of twins Ciarain and Piper and then they had there second set of twins Prue and Paige. With only a year between them at school, Hogwarts was preparing for what were going to be the most powerful set of witches and wizards they had ever seen. You may ask why they were so powerful, well I will tell you, James Potter came from a line of pureblood wizards which dated back all the way to Godric Gryffindor. Lily Evans a muggle born maybe or maybe not as she is from the line of the charmed ones. This is a line of witches, which are to protect the world from demons and evil. The legend goes that every time three sisters are born that they become are super strong power and as long as they stand together nothing can defeat them. Even so if you are born into this line you are given a power one of three: The power to move things with your mind, The power to control the weather and the power to orb (which is being able to move from place to place just by thinking about it) all these powers grow over time as the witch grows. The Potter children were to be the climax of years of fighting evil on both sides of there family as they completed the prophecy. The prophecy that even Albus Dumbledore prayed would soon be fulfilled. This prophecy was written in the book of shadows. The book used by the charmed ones to fight demons. It went like this: With each generation, The Charmed ones, Grow until at the joint, Of the line of good, Five will be born, With powers beyond, All we know. And no longer will, The females hold all, The power, And so with them all, Evil can be destroyed, With the charmed ones, And the two who can destroy, The Snake. Now in over a thousand years no one figured out what this meant until it was too late, Dumbledore finally worked out what it meant on the day of Prue and Paige's birth. But by then it was to late the biggest evil at the time had worked it out to, Lord Voldemort, well he had worked out who they were not what they were destiny to do. So the family went into hiding also stripping there children's powers so they were like other witches and wizards. But we all know they were betrayed and that there parents died and they were sent to live in the muggle world. Until they were old enough to control there magic. This is the story of the Potter children of how they found there magic, what it was and how they used it.


	2. Discovery

It was an odd sort of day and Paige was walking down a corridor, she was really board. Outside it was raining so she couldn't go outside. So she had taken to wondering about in the school corridors looking for something to do or someone to talk to. She had been looking for her brothers before it started raining because she wanted to go out and go flying but then it had began to rain. So she had started looking for her sisters but apparently they had disappeared. She had checked the library and the great hall, the common room and the dormitories. But she couldn't find them. She had then decided to check the room of requriment, but on her way there she must have taken a wrong turn because now she had no idea where she was, she didn't understand how she managed to get lost she had walked to this room a hundred times. But now she had no idea were she was. Although there was something she found familiar about were she was. She had been walking down this corridor, it had wood on the walls like if you had wood panelling or like an attic. She then saw a door at the end of the corridor then was a wooden door. She went up to it and tried to open it. But it was locked, she tried the opening spell but it wouldn't budge the door. She stood and stared at the door for about thirty seconds. Maybe this was the interesting thing she wanted to happen. Her curiosity was growing more and more within the seconds she stood. She was guessing at what could behind the door. She had been at Hogwarts for six months know and had seen a lot of crazy things and she had never come across a door that she couldn't open. It was then that she decided she should try to break the door down, when this didn't work she walked up to the door and touched the old wood. She turned and was about to walk away to go and find her brothers who might have a way to open the door. But then she heard a creak and she turned round to find the door had opened. She walked inside and found it was an old attic with lots of junk. Like old toys and books and chests of draws. There was a big window at the end of the room and under that there was a big chest, it was green with gold straps it looked like it was locked but as she walked up to it, it opened and inside there was a big book. Paige stared at it for about thirty seconds before she picked it up. It had thick pages that were slightly yellowing. The front of the book was green she read the title. "The Book of Shadows" she opened the first page and read it. It's a book of witchcraft Paige thought. She once again looked around the room; she wondered what a room like this was doing at Hogwarts, because it did really look like a muggle attic. She glanced back at the book and saw that there was writing she hadn't seen before, now if this had been anthor one of the Potter sisters they may have thought about what they were about to do, but not Paige. She was the sister who always took risk, the others would take risks but they usually would think about it first. But this was Paige so she began to read allowed:  
"Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
In this night and in this hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power  
Give us the power"  
She finished reading, when the door opened and in walked her two sisters Piper and Prue.  
"What are you doing" asked Piper  
"Reading an incantation" Paige replied  
"What are you doing in he...Wait an incantation what sort of incantation" Prue asked  
"The witch kind, if we were ever going to do this tonight would be the most powerful time" Paige continued  
"Do what?" Piper asked  
"Receive our powers"  
"Wait our powers you included me in this" Prue said  
Piper looked at the book "no she included all of us"  
"I can't believe you would do something like this Paige it could be a trap" Piper said  
"No these powers are to do with blood lines that's how the magic is passed down through the ages they are passed down through the female line" Paige said  
"So how can it be that these powers have anything to do with us because as far as we know our mother was a muggle so how can we inherited them" Prue said  
"It doesn't matter because when you said the incantation nothing happen right Paige" Piper said  
"How should I know?"  
"Come on we have to get back to the common room before someone notices we are gone" Prue said The three sisters walked out of the room, Paige ran back in and stuffed the book of shadows in her bag and ran back out to catch up with her sisters, and they walked back to the common room. Piper and Prue talking about a book they had read. They reached the portrait of the fat lady and said the password and entered the common room.  
"I am going to bed "Piper said "Goodnight"  
"Night" the other two said She walked up the stairs to her dormitory leaving the twins alone; Paige and Prue were the youngest of five. Paige is the youngest and older than the twins there is Piper and her older twin Cirian and the oldest brother Harry. There parents had died when they were young children. Harry had been two and Piper and Cirian were 1 and the youngest twins were only six months old. They had grown up with there mothers sister and when Harry was eleven he had found out he was a wizard and he had gone off to Hogwarts and had come back telling the rest how great it was and the following September Piper and Ciarian had gone. They had also come back saying how great it was. Now for Prue and Paige they could not wait for the time to come when they to could go to Hogwarts. So when the following September came off they went and that was six months ago. Paige couldn't say she had ever been happier than when she was at Hogwarts; she liked the lesson and had made some great friends. It could be said that all the Potter Children were happier than ever. What her sister said had bothered Paige about how could they had inherited powers from a female line when there mother came from a muggle line and they couldn't have got it from there farther because she had read that if a male is born the magic is not passed on, at all so even if they have children that are girls they wouldn't be magical. So Paige was left trying to find a way around that. At about half ten Pure left Paige and went to bed and so Paige sat thinking as the common room emptied at about half eleven the last person left. Which left Paige on her own it was now that she lent over and picked up her bag and brought out the Book of shadows. She opened the first page and re read what she had read before, she then turned the next page where it said that there were three parts to magic, and each time three sisters were born they would be the charmed ones and with each generation they would become more powerful ending in the arrival of five children, three sisters and two brothers and theses children would be the most powerful the world had ever known the parents of the children would also be powerful and when they were joined in marriage this would complete the prophecy. It went onto say that although the line of the charmed ones (Which is what the book said the line was called) were powerful it said that they had been cursed when one of the charmed line fell in love with a powerful man but anthor which loved him but he loved the charmed one and so she cursed her and said that as her love grew for him so would her powers and if she lost his love she would lose her powers. She thought this would stop her from loving him but it didn't so on the night before her wedding day she turned her in as a witch and she burned at the stake, but this did not stop the man loving her so the other witch cursed her family with the same curse.Paige read through out the night all the way until her brother came down the stairs  
"Hi Paige" Harry said "what are you doing"  
"Reading" she said  
"what time did you get up" he asked  
"Never went to sleep" she said  
"Wow what you are reading must be interesting"  
"I think we are from the charmed line" she said  
"What"  
"I think our mother had powers"  
"Paige our mother was a muggle who came from muggle parents and as far as we know the first time she ever saw magic was when she came here"  
"No the charmed line is a wiccan magic which means it couldn't be a wizard magic, so our mother could have had one of these powers"  
"I don't think so Paige" Harry smiled at his little sister "I will see you later" and he left the common room. Paige went up to the dorms and changed, she was about to leave the room when she saw Prue.  
"Hi" Prue said "still think we are part of some other magic"  
Paige nodded "yes but not just any part I think we are the charmed ones"  
"What"  
"Well the book said that the magic started when one of our ancestors was burned at the stake, she had three powers she could move things with her mind control the weather and orb to any place she wanted. Before she was burned she said that each generation of her line would become stronger and every time three sisters were born they would be the charmed ones and all this power would reach it's height with the arrival of five children. Two brothers and three sisters and there parents would fulfil anthor phrohy about the love of the charmed ones. I think we are those children" she finishedPrue just stared at her  
"Paige this is crazy we can't be them because mom wasn't a charmed one ok so just let it go ok" With that she walked down the stairs. Paige still believed she was right and if she had to she would prove it to her brothers and sisters.

(With Piper)

Sometimes she didn't know why she bothered doing homework, like she was ever going to need to know how to turn a table into a feather, but if she didn't do it, it would keep bothering her until she did. She was a perfectionist. So she continued to write. She was sitting in the common room when she heard footsteps behind her.  
"Hi Piper you are looking beautiful today" said Fred a boy in her year  
"Hello" she said  
"What you doing"  
"Homework"  
"Sounds like fun"  
"Hummmm"  
"not talking much today"  
//If you don't leave me alone, I am going to kill you// Piper thought "No sorry but I have to finish this. If you will excuse me" she said. Without waiting for an answer she got up, picked up her stuff and walked out of the room. Outside the portrait she found her brother. Her twin brother Ciarain  
"Hi" he said  
"Morning' you ok"  
"Yep you look annoyed, what happened?"  
"Nothing, just Fred Sparks"  
"Aww you secret admirer"  
"Not very secret anymore though" she joked  
"Well at least he isn't in syltherin"  
"Yeah look I will see you later" and with that she walked away. She walked the long corridors to the library. She had a funny feeling in her stomach; she had had it science last night when she had found Paige with that book. She didn't believe it but something about it was nagging at her. She reached the libaury door and pushed it open and walked in. She walked straight into someone with a thud she landed on the floor.  
"Potter watch were you are going" someone drawled  
She looked up and saw Malfoy "watch it" she said she began to walk away.  
"You know it's a shame you have a mudblood for a mother or you would be hot" he called. //breath Piper breath killing is a crime//she thought but she did put her hands up as to strangle him. Now if she had looked back she would have seen Malfoy choking and Pansy running with scissors to cut his tie witch was choking him. (Unfortunaly she got there in time)

(With Prue)

History of magic was so boring she thought, she was staring out the window at the clear February day. The sky was blue and there were no clouds. She looked back at the board and all she could feel was gloomy, she was locked inside on such a nice day. She looked back outside and stared with surprise the clear blue sky was now dark and grey.//what happened// she thought that's when she remembered what Paige had said "she had three powers she could move things with her mind, control the weather and orb to any place she wanted."//control the weather//she thought//no//she looked back outside the window//I could always test it. But how, well if it went grey when I was board then maybe if I am happy it will change// so she though of the happiest thing she could and then the bell went. She jumped and looked around everyone was leaving. Her stomach growled//lunch// she thought// well tests will have to wait//. With that she walked out of the class room. If she had looked back out the window she would have seen the sun shining brightly and then she would have heard a clap of thunder.

(With Paige)

//I know I am right but how to prove it// she had been thinking about how to prove it to her sisters all day. She was walking up to the common room to read the book again. She reached the portrait and went inside; she ran up the stairs and brought the book back down. She was about to open it when she realised that she had left her bag back in the history of magic classroom//God I don't want to walk down there and get it, I wish I could apparatus down there and get it// and then all of a sudden she was surrounded by white lights and the next thing she knew she was in the history of magic classroom. She walked over and picked up her bag and smiled "so cool" she couldn't wait to tell her sisters. So she ran out of the class room in the direction of the great hall.

(With Piper and Prue)

"Have you seen Paige?"  
"Nope do you think she has gave up on this whole other magic side thing" asked Piper  
Prue laughed uncertainly "what if she's right"  
"What"   
//do I tell her about this morning what if she doesn't believe me, I can tell her she is my sister// "well its something Paige said"  
"Ok what she says" Piper asked  
"Well..."  
"Hi Prue" said a girls voice  
"Hi Sara are you ok"  
"Well I wanted a favour"  
"Ok what?"  
"Well can I ask in private?"  
"Sure...I will be back in a minute Piper" and her and Sara walked away  
That's when Paige ran into the hall she spotted her sister and ran over "You are never going to guess what happen"  
"Ok what?"  
"Well you know I told you about the Wicca magic, the charmed ones" she said Piper nodded "well I think I used one of the powers"  
"Paige..." Piper began  
"Wait let me show you" she dragged her out of the hall.  
They went into an empty classroom and Paige said "watch" she tried thinking what she thought before but nothing happened. After five minuets Piper was getting irritated,  
"Look Paige I know you think we have special powers but we don't. So just let it go. Now where is my bag" and at that her bag flew at her.  
"Really because that looks pretty special to me, that means Prue can control the weather"  
"Oh my god, I can move things with my mind."  
"We should find Prue"  
"I can't believe this, we are going to be even more freaks than we were before"  
"What..."  
"I mean I can see the headlines Potter children survive death curse and have supernatural powers, oh my god"  
"Piper it won't be like that"  
"Yes it will"  
"No it won't because we won't tell anyone. Now lets find Prue." she dragged her sister out of the classroom.

(With Prue)

"You want me to ask my brother out for you" Prue said  
"Not at first I just want you to find out if he knows or likes me" Sara said  
"You mean Ciarain" Sara nodded "Why do you want to go out with him, because take it from me he's a pain."  
Sara giggled and said "you only think that cuz you are his sister but he is so sweet and cute"  
It was Prue turn to laugh "are we talking about the same person"  
"Please Prue"  
"Ok" was all she said.  
"Hullo Pruedence" came a male voice and she turned round and saw her brother Ciarain.  
"Speak of the devil" she whispered causing Sara to giggle  
Ciarain walked up to his sister "how are you today"  
"Fine" she replied.  
"And who's this lovely lady" he asked indicating to Sara  
"This is Sara"  
"Hi" he said  
"Hello" she whispered Sara was just staring at him now// Oh my god// Prue thought "Anyway Prue have you seen Harry anywhere."  
"No but I think he just had divination"  
"Ok see you later Prue, bye Sara"  
"by..Bye" she almost whispered.  
Piper and Paige came down the corridor, "Prue can we talk to you" Paige called  
"Ok I'll see you later Sara" and with that the three Potter Sisters walked away. Piper and Paige led Prue to the empty class room.  
"Ok" Piper said "well erm...Prue you remember last night when Paige found that book and she was going on about our powers erm...well...you see the thing is..."  
"We do have powers I can orb Piper can move things and that means you control the weather" Paige finished  
"Oh my god" Prue started  
"Although i'm not sure how we got them. I mean they had to have come from mom but we always thought she was a muggle" Piper said  
"We have bigger problems than that" Paige said  
"What" asked the other two  
"Well in the book it said that the job of the charmed line was to protect the world from evil."  
"Evil?" Prue said  
"Yes you know like warlocks and demons"  
"No I don't know" said Piper  
"Apparently they all come after us and the book."  
"Book?" asked Prue  
"Yeah you know the book of shadows because it's the source of our power"  
"Oh"  
"Also our powers will grow and expand" Paige finished.  
"Ok so what you are saying to us is that there is no longer just a threat from voldemort but now one from all evil as well" Prue said  
"Yes but don't you see how great this is. We know have these powers which can help us. We are going to be the strongest good witches of all time." Paige said  
"Not that im not grateful for the power boost or anything but i do thing we need to be careful. We should only tell Dumbledore and of course Harry and Ciarain. Said Piper

(With Ciarain)

//ok this girl never shuts up. She must talk all the time//  
"Don't you agree?"  
"erm...sure Holly. Hey look I have to go and find my brother sorry" Ciarain replied  
"Oh that's ok...I'll just talk to you later ok"  
"humm" and off he walked. He took the first corner he found and just kept walking just in case she followed. Ciarain was the youngest brother in the potter children but second oldest. He was always pulling pranks and having a laugh with his friends. The potter children were all close especially the brothers because they saw it as there job to protect there sisters. Piper was his twin and they were very close. He then heard talking that sounded strangely like his sisters. He opened the door to find all three of them. "Hi" he said "what are the three of you doing in here"  
"We have found something out about mom" Paige started  
"Oh yeah what?"  
"Well" Piper started" she had some sort of powers that we inherited we are the charmed ones. The protectors of the innocent.  
"What you have powers what sort of powers"  
"Well I can move things with my mind. Paige can orb and Prue can control the weather."  
"Right so what does this mean" Ciarain asked  
"Well it means that know the three of us have a new destiny" Paige said  
"We have to protect innocents from all forms of evil" Prue said  
"Oh I see. This is so cool, and i'm so glad you three now have some evil maniac to deal with like me and Harry. I;m kidding buts it's gonna be good you haveing new powers to help us." Ciarain said  
"I know" Paige said grinning  
"No it's not. It could be very dangerous and we shouldnt use our powers untill we have learnt more about them and told the headmaster" Piper said  
"We should tell Harry as well" Prue said they all nodded and with that they walked from the room to find there brother.

(Later that night in the attic with Prue and Piper)

"I can't believe how lightly the headmaster took this. I mean its life changing and he said we should just go with it as it appears to be our destiny" Piper ranted  
"I think he knew before you know. I mean he didn't seem that surprised when we told him" Prue said  
"Yeah maybe. Our lives are going to be so different now."  
"You don't know that"  
"how can they not be I mean we have powers now and according to that book of shadows all types of evil are going to come after us."  
"It all so says we are the most powerful good witches of all time. So we will be able to handle it Piper"  
"I hope you are right. Harry took the news well didn't he?"  
"Yeah and Ciarain they seem as excited as Paige about this."  
"I'm glad Paige can see the excitement because I Cant." said Piper  
"Come on Piper it is kind of cool"  
"Prue it means we are going to be attacked by more demons and all sorts of evil than before, now not only do we have to worry about Voldermort we now have to worry about demons!!!!" Piper ranted.

(Paige)

She had been in the great hall having dinner when she got a feeling she was being watched. She looked round and saw no one looking. She tried to convince herself it was nothing but she couldn't shake the feeling. About ten minutes later she left the hall on her own. She was walking when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw nothing.//ok Paige stop being stupid// she carried on walking. But once again she heard footsteps she turned around and there stood a man looking at her. She breathed a sign of relief it was only Hagrids friend Sean.  
"Hi Sean" she said  
"Hello" he said "I finally see you and your sisters have come into your powers"  
"What?"  
"You see" he said as he brought out a knife "I've waited a long time for this. I knew once you were all here you would receive your powers" he started walking towards her "And now they shall be mine" he lunged at her. But Paige was suddenly surrounded by white lights. When they stopped she was a foot away from him and he was lying on the floor. He looked up and went to move but Paige Kicked him and down he went again and she turned and ran.

(Piper and Prue in the attic)

The two girls were looking round the attic they had already found photos of their mother and father and their family. Especially there mothers family. Piper was looking in the trunk were Paige had found the Book of shadows. "Prue look what I found" Piper said she pulled out a spirit board.  
"A spirit Board" Prue said  
"Moms wrote on the back" Piper said quietly  
"What?"  
"Yeah she's said "To my three beautiful girls Piper, Prue and Paige. To cast away the shadows the power of three will set you free. Love mom."  
"The power of three" Prue said "what does that mean"  
Then Paige burst through the door "Quick. There's a warlock after me" she screamed  
"What?" Piper Said  
"Its sean he wants our Powers"  
Prue ran to the book of shadows and began searching for anything to help. While Piper and Paige started blocking the door. They could here him behind the door. "You can't stop me. I'm stronger than you" he was moving every thing the put next to the door they backed up. "This is our only hope" Prue said. Sean burst through the door and Piper swung her arm and he moved back a little. "Did you think that was going to stop me? I'm stronger than you Piper"  
"Say this" Prue ordered. She showed them a bit of paper and they all said:  
"Evil in our place  
No matter what face  
Leave this place  
Leave it safe  
And in peace"  
Sean was in a mist of lights but nothing happened he laughed "You see" he said "I'm to strong"  
"What are we going to do "Prue cried  
"It's over" Paige said  
"No its not. We have to stick together" Piper said grabbing her sisters hands "Remember the spirit board. The power of three will set us free"  
Prue nodded and said with her sister "The Power of three will set us free"  
Paige looked at her sisters and then said "The power of three will set us free" With her sisters  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
Sean was spinning round now surrounded by mist "I'm one of many and we will come for you"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"You will never be safe"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"The power of three will set us free"  
"And you will never be free" he screamed just as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"The Power of three" Piper said  
"You know I think we will be ok" Prue said  
"You sure?" Paige said with a smile  
"Yeah" Piper said  
"Definitely" Prue finished and they all laughed.


End file.
